My Tiger's Destiny
by ClaraSky
Summary: Kelsey is in darkness. Her soul has been corrupted by Lokesh. She meets a mysterious girl who helps her. The mysterious girl has a dark past, and is on the verge of revenge. Hope you enjoy. Please review. My first story I ever published.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first thing I felt was pain. My body ached and pleaded for medication. My head throbbed so much, I was sure that my head would bust. My left arm felt like someone was taking a hot iron and burning my skin to the bone. I wanted to pass out again to make the pain go away. I laid there on the cold, stone floor and pain still coursed through my muscles. I didn't even dare to move. A faint, rusty smell filled my nose, and I craved for sweet, clean oxygen. I felt like I was in a dream; no, a nightmare.

I have been with Lokesh for only three weeks, but it seems like many tortuous months. I have succeeded in distracting him from not taking advantage of me (something he wants to do for a sickening reason); but that comes in a heavy price. I have been slashed, beaten, burned, put under spells, and tied so tightly the ropes cut into my fragile skin. My energy has been drained from me. My soul has been damaged and scarred mentally.

For the first few days of my torture, I had vivid dreams about my tigers. Some dreams were sweet and peaceful; others were depressing and sad. The happy ones were when Kishan and Ren would hold me tight and soothe me with their native language. I cherished those the most after Lokesh would torture me. The sad ones were when Ren and Kishan were just out of my reach before they were pulled away from me into endless darkness. I pray every day to Durga for their safety.

After one week, the soothing dreams never returned and the frightened nightmares took their place. I never saw Ren and Kishan; I always saw Lokesh haunting my nightmares. He would either be chasing me through darkness or holding me down and stroking my cheek with his long talons. Sometimes, I would wake myself up screaming with warm tears streaming down my face. After two weeks, I was afraid to go to sleep and now I never sleep. The only sleep I get is when I pass out when Lokesh is torturing me, and my body can't endure the excruciating pain.

Suddenly, I heard the faintest sound of chains clinking together. My body cringed as it knew more pain was about to come. I heard my cage open, and my breath got caught in my throat. My frightened heart started racing, and my muscles ached when they tightened. Suddenly, something heavy and solid knocked into me. I yelped as I felt my body smash against the cage bars. My left arm burned like hot lava was coursing through my veins. I heard another faint cry, but it wasn't from me.

"Have fun," a man's voice barked and slammed my cage door.

_Have fun? Oh, I hope they didn't put a bloodthirsty predator in my cage. _I thought desperately.

I heard the man's footsteps grow fainter, and I heard another door slam. I heard a soft groan as something slowly slid off of me. I winced when it slid against my wounds. My eyes flew open and looked down at my "visitor". I couldn't hold back a gasp as I saw a helpless girl about my age lying beside me.

She was shaking with silent sobs and kept repeating, "My family. My family."

I stared at her wide-eyed, and she silently shifted away from me. She drew her arms around her legs and buried her head against her knees. I looked over her for injuries. Oddly, she didn't have any, but her clothes were torn and bloody. I was about to speak when she suddenly screamed and sobbed. I heard her mumbling something, but I couldn't make out the words because sobs and chokes got caught in her throat.

I slowly sat up, ignoring the pain as best as I could and crawled in front of her. It took every ounce of my energy to crawl to her, but a part of me wanted to comfort her and also talk to someone. After I was satisfied, I sat up and gazed at her. Her long brown, curly hair hid her face and tears. I reached out and touched her arm, and she flinched. She lifted her head, her hazel eyes wide like a scared deer. I noticed dried blood was smeared all over her golden-tint skin, but I didn't see any wounds. She started breathing heavy while choking on sobs.

"Shh, I won't hurt you. My name is Kelsey Hayes. What's yours?" I asked softly; my voice sounded hoarse from the lack of food and water.

She studied me with wide eyes. Her almond shaped eyes appraising me. Then her eyes stared at my stomach. I watched in bemusement when another tear coursed down her cheek, and her hands covered her lips to hold back a sob. I glanced down at my stomach and held back a scream.

My skin was peeled back, revealing my muscle. Blood oozed out of my broken skin and soaked into my withered shirt. I knew it was a blade by the faintest slash marks on my bloody skin. I gulped when a picture of a skinned deer entered unwillingly in my mind. I felt like passing out, but I just stared at it with a wide, open mouth.

"What did he do to you?" she whispered in horror.

_He tortured me. _I wanted to say, but my mouth couldn't function.

I realized that's why I felt so weak because I was losing so much blood. I slowly lay down on my back and started panting. I didn't want to bleed to death. I have only been on this planet for nineteen years. It's too early to go now. I glanced at the girl for help; like she could. She had to be a surgeon to fix me back up.

More tears streamed down her face as she gazed sadly at me. She closed her eyes shut like she was seeing something frightening and gruesome. I probably wasn't a pretty sight. Suddenly, she kneeled down beside me. I was surprised she could move so gracefully. I watched her warily as she stared down at me like I was injured animal.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

I screamed because fire blazed down my left arm she was holding tightly, and I was afraid she was going to put me out of my misery. Then, I felt an odd, warm sensation soothe the fire in my body. It was like a drug as it coursed through my body. The feeling relieved the pain in my muscles and dissipated the fire in my arm. It was like a drug that I craved for in so long. I smiled and sighed.

When the warm sensation was gone, I felt better than I had in weeks. I felt restful and peaceful. I finally, after weeks of restless sleep, I drifted off; letting the darkness finally take me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We waited anxiously outside a dark, abandoned building. The building was surrounded by the thick rainforest and desperately needed some tender, loving care. Nightfall had settled; giving the jungle an eerie appearance. I heard animals scurrying through bushes and leaves. I smelled the light dewiness in the air. So many sounds and strange smells surrounded me, but I was focused on saving the girl I loved.

We finally found Kelsey after three weeks of searching for her. We were in Kathmandu; the capital city of Nepal. The game Lokesh was playing with us was sort of like a cat and mouse game. We would get close to her, and then she would be moving. It would frustrate me when she was just out of our reach. But now, he is keeping her in that building. As I stared at it, the task seemed too easy.

"Are you sure she is here?" I asked; my stomach tightened in uneasiness.

I glanced at Kishan and he was staring at the little K dot on his phone.

He nodded his head, "Yup she's here." He slipped his phone in his back pocket.

Silence stretched between us as we stared at the building. I started to get impatient because I wanted Kelsey out of Lokesh's hands.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked impatiently.

Kishan's golden gaze settled on me and his face hardened.

"Do you?" he snapped.

I clinched my jaw and breathed out a heavy sigh. My muscles started quivering; my tiger inside me ready to take action.

"Well, he has to sleep sometime doesn't he?" I suggested.

Kishan's lip tightened in a hard line in deep thought. "I guess. But first we have to take those guards out by the door," he implied.

I glanced at the guards, and I heard my chest rumble as I growled. The guards looked kind of scrawny in my point of view. The quivering in my muscles increased as the thought of saving Kelsey entered my mind.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get them," I said fiercely. I sprang up, but Kishan held me down.

"We have to come up with a plan first," Kishan growled through his clenched teeth.

I glared at him as I shook his taunt hand off my shoulder. I heard him give a low, warning growl, but I ignored it.

"There's only two," I observed. "So you take one, and I take one. Unless, you want me to do all the dirty work," I said dryly.

Kishan snorted. "I know that, and I won't let you have all the fun," he paused, "but doesn't seem too easy to you?"

My lips tightened into a hard line. Would Lokesh be expecting us? He doesn't know where we are, does he? I just wanted Kelsey safe in my arms.

"I don't know," I whispered. "But we better get going or we might lose her again," I muttered.

Kishan glanced at me. "You're really impatient aren't you?" he asked freely.

I had the urge to growl at him, but I stopped myself because I knew he was right. I was always a patient man, but now, I just wanted Kelsey out of harm's way. And in my view, the faster the better.

"I just want to get Kelsey out of there," I whispered harshly.

"You don't think I do, too?" Kishan asked in disbelief.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" I asked while glancing at Kishan.

His face hardened again, and he gave a heavy sigh. "Once we take down those guards, we won't have much time to get Kelsey out of there," he whispered. A pained expression crossed his face, but it was wiped away in a blink of an eye. He glared at the guards. "Ok, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_What have I done? _I thought while my blood ran cold.

The girl named Kelsey was now sleeping soundly on the stone floor. I can't believe I let my emotions get the best of me. I grabbed my hair as I paced restlessly in the cage. I know when she wakes up she is going to ask me a lot of questions. She might even think I'm a freak. I stifled a groan and sat against the cage bars. A part of me was happy that I healed her. The girl could have died if I didn't act. I can't believe Lokesh was capable of doing something like that. I cringed. Well, he might because he killed my family.

I tilted my head back as my tears returned. Silent sobs filled me as the horrible images of their lifeless bodies entered unwillingly in my mind. I choked on a sob when my little sister's bloody body invaded my mind. I felt my bottom lip tremble. I could have saved them, but he took me away. I sobbed as I remembered what happened.

!

Someone broke into the house. I didn't know what was going on except my mom yelling to hide. I heard a lot of glass breaking, and I cringed. I cradled my little seven year old sister as we hid in the closet. I heard my parents' screams from downstairs, and Lilac whimpered.

"Shh," I soothed.

I felt her tears soak into my shirt, but I didn't dare move. I heard my mom scream, and my blood ran ice-cold. My heart was pumping so hard that my chest began to hurt. Suddenly, our bedroom door creaks open. I held my breath as my sister stiffened in my arms. I prayed that whoever it was couldn't find us. I heard their footsteps echo in our bedroom, and an eerie silence grew from downstairs. I prayed that my parents were ok. Suddenly, I heard something heavy crash onto the floor. My sister wiggled in my arms. I kissed her blonde head to soothe her.

Suddenly, I saw their shadow creep onto the closet door. I could see their silhouette through the cracks of the closet. My light breathing stopped completely. I covered my sister's mouth, so the intruder couldn't hear her whimper. The closet doors sprang open, and my sister screamed. I looked up as the intruder grabbed us. I fought as hard as I could as my sister was taken out of my arms. Her horrific screams filled my ears. Someone was holding me, and I thrashed wildly in their arms.

"Lily!" I shouted.

"Rosie!" Lilac called.

A guy was holding her over his shoulder as he carried her downstairs. I saw tears stream down her face as she reached out to me. _No. _I thought in agony. I punched and kicked whoever was holding me.

"Man, you're feisty," my attacker grumbled. Cold, unwelcomed shivers scattered down my spine. I didn't like his hot breath on my neck. I kicked some more, but something hard knocked into my head from behind. Black spots covered my vision, and they consumed me.

When I woke, I was laying on the floor. My hands were tied behind my back, and my feet couldn't move because something was holding them together. My body ached, but I was more concerned about my family. I heard someone stir beside me, and I turned my head. Lilac was on the floor with blood streaming down her angelic face. I screamed her name, but she didn't respond. I felt my heart stop cold, and I cried her name in agony. I looked frantically around, searching for my parents. When I saw them, my world felt like it was crumbling into dust. They were a couple feet away from me, and their bodies were sprawled on the ground in a pool of blood. _No! _I couldn't see their faces, but their clothes were tattered and bloody. I feared the worst. I called to them; my voice choked and cracked. They didn't move; I didn't even see the rise and fall of their chests. I closed my eyes shut as tears blurred my vision. My worst fears are now confirmed. _There gone. _A sad, agonizing tear coursed down my cheek and splashed onto the bloody, wooden floor.

"Rose," Lilac choked out.

The sound of Lilac's voice made my courage grow. I had to protect her. That was now my duty: to keep her safe and get her out of here.

"Rosie!" Lilac called out desperately.

"I'm right here. Shh, now. Everything is going to be all right," I whispered. I wished I could touch her, to soothe her, to heal her, but the stupid restraints were holding me back. I turned my face to her and gave her a comforting smile. I read fear in her innocent blue eyes, and I cringed as I watched more blood stream down her face. "Are you all right?" I asked.

She nodded, but I could tell she was in pain. Anger took over the worry and fear within me. Whoever did this to her, was going to have a broken neck.

"Sir, they're awake," I heard a man's voice bark.

My little sister's eyes widen as she looked above me.

"Lily, don't look," I whispered to her. I thought she saw our parents on the floor, but I didn't realize she was looking at the man standing over me. A man with a black ski mask picked up my sister. I heard her scream my name.

"Let her go!" I screamed. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you," I threatened.

"Now, now, no need to be hasty," I heard a man say from behind me. I felt my eyes widen, and my fearful heart began to pump faster. I didn't like the sound of this man's voice. I glared at the man who was holding my sister. His hand was covering her mouth; I wanted to rip his hand off. "Untie her," I heard the man snap.

Suddenly, I felt the restraints on my hands loosen. I flexed my sore wrists, but I didn't dare move as someone cut the restraints around my ankles.

"Pick her up," he ordered harshly.

Someone's dirty hands grasped me and pulled me up abruptly. I yelped because their fingers dug into my oversensitive skin. I thrashed some more, but suddenly I felt a cool object on my neck. I froze.

My eyes met unpleasant brown ones. The man was tall and had a little stubble on his chin. I realized the cold object on my neck was a knife the man was holding. I wanted to grip his black hair and rip it out of scalp. I narrowed my eyes at him.

His eyebrow's raised the slightest bit from my attitude. He gave a wicked grin. "If you don't behave, your _s_ister will take your punishment," he emphasized on the _s _on sister. I cringed. His hot breath made me squirm uncomfortably. "That's better."

He took the knife on my neck and twirled it on his long fingers. "Do you know why we are here?" he asked coyly. I shook my head in response. He raised his eyebrows. "You should, you have something special that I want." Suddenly, he walked over to my fearful sister and raised the knife.

"NO!" I shouted. "Slash me!" Tears rolled down my face. The knife froze in mid-air. He gave me a skeptical expression. "But I want to see it in action," he said menacingly. He raised the knife again and slashed my sister's arm. I screamed so loud that I thought my eardrums would burst. I thrashed wildly in my person's arm, but I could be fighting a statue. I heard my sister's anguish scream, and my heart deflated. The man gave a coy smile. The man that was holding my sister released her, and Lilac crashed to the ground sobbing. I glowered at the man as he stepped back from my sister.

"Now, heal her," he said simply like it was just another discussion topic.

_How did he know? _I wondered. But I didn't care, my sister needed me.

The person who was holding me back released me. I rushed over to her as blood gushed out of her dainty arm. My sister started crying. "It hurts, Rosie," she sobbed. I felt my heart lurch in my throat when I saw that the knife cut into an artery. If I don't heal her now, she could die. I sat her on my lap as gently as I could. She sniffed.

"I know. I know. Everything is going to be ok," I gasped as I brushed her bloody hair out of her eyes. I laid my hand gently on her arm, and I felt warmth surge from my very core. I saw my hand glow as little white rivers flowed from my hand into Lilac's arm. The white, glowing rivers flowed to her wounds like they always do. I have been doing this since I was little, so I knew what to do. It flowed to her head and her arm. Once the rivers met her wounds, the wounds started to heal slowly. I breathed a sigh of relief when my sister smiled considering the horrible situation we were in.

"Feel better?" I asked gently.

My sister nodded her head as her tears dried up. "Thanks, Rosie."

Suddenly, I heard someone clapping. I looked up, and the eerie man had an awe expression on his face while clapping his hands. The man that was holding me stepped toward me. I sat Lilac down gently and stood up. I stepped in front of my sister instinctively and shielded her. The second man that was holding my sister stepped toward me, too. I heard my chest rumble as I gave a warning growl. Eerie Man held his hand in the air to stop Man One and Two.

"It seems like she is hiding something from us gentlemen," he said in wonder. My eyes widened. Eerie Man gave a wicked grin and stepped toward me. I felt my hairs rise off the back of my neck. I snarled at him. I couldn't help it; my animal side was taking over. Eerie Man gave an unpleasant chuckle and clapped his hands once more. "Gentlemen, take her. We finally found her." _Found her?_ Man One and Two stepped toward me once more. I felt my muscles quiver and another warning growl escaped my throat. One more step and they're dead. My animal was ready to come out.

They took another step, and my animal exploded from me. I felt my bones and muscles mend themselves in a blink of an eye. I lurched for them; my claws retracting from my paws. The men's eyes widened underneath their black ski masks as an angry orange Bengal Tiger lunged for them. The only thing that was going through my mind was, _Protect my sister. Protect my sister. _The mantra kept repeating in my mind as my claws dug in Man One's shirt. I heard him howl in pain, but I didn't care. They killed my parents. It's payback time. I trapped Man-Two in a corner; I was baring my teeth at him.

I was about to attack him when I heard my sister scream my name. I turned to her voice and Eerie Man was holding her with his knife touching her throat. More tears streamed down her dainty face, and her bottom lip trembled.

"Stop and come with us without resistance or your sister here will be dead," Eerie Man threatened with a heartless grin.

I snapped my jaws in aggravation. I stepped back from wimpy Man Two, and gave a low growl. I didn't like giving up, but for my sister, I would.

"Good girl," Eerie Man said as he took his knife off my sister's neck. Suddenly, a sharp pain entered my shoulder, and I glared at Man Two who held a tranquilizer gun. I crashed to the ground as my world grew dizzy. At least she is safe. Hopefully, my healing powers could erase the tranquilizer's venom soon, but I doubt it. I could only heal wounds and I can't bring my parents back. I whimpered for them, but at least my sister will live.

Then, before I blacked out, I saw Eerie Man raise his knife and stab my sister in the stomach. I heard her painful screams ring in my ears. _NOOO! _I thought in horror as I struggled to get back up, but the blackness took me away from my dying sister.

!

I sobbed on my knees more. Oh, my poor Lilac; she was such a fragile flower. I should have known. I was so stupid, and now she is gone. I shook uncontrollably with sobs. My tiger within me was shaken up and was sulking in a corner. I could have protected my family with my freaky powers. My bottom lip trembled. I only found my tiger side last year when I was mugged in an ally last year. I don't know how to control it or use it. It only comes out when my emotions are the strongest. I didn't even want these powers anymore because look where my family ended up. I shook my head; it's all my fault. I was only visiting my family from college. I only wanted to see how they were doing, but now Eerie Man or Lokesh wants me because of my powers. He says I could be of great use. I should have stayed at my apartment, but . . . I sobbed and choked as anguish tears game gushing out of my eyes.

My whole body began to grow numb as my world grew into nothing but darkness. The light in my world was gone. My body felt cold as I sobbed more on my wet knees. Lilac's angelic face kept entering my mind. _Oh, I'm so sorry, Lily._

I was letting the numbness and darkness consume me when suddenly I am lifted. My eyes flew open as my tiger wakes up. I hear myself give a low, ferocious growl. But I stopped short when my eyes meet sad, gentle, golden eyes. The man that was holding me had a golden-brown complexion and his black hair was unruly. I glanced at the girl named Kelsey and a guy with only white clothes on carried her across the room. The cage door was busted open. _How did I not hear this? _

Kelsey hanged limply in the man's arms. I heard him say something to the guy that was holding me, but I couldn't comprehend his words. My eyes were still blurry with tears, so I couldn't really see the man that was carrying Kelsey. The vibe I got from the guy that was holding me was good.

"You're going to be all right," I heard my carrier whisper to me.

My tiger relaxed within me and went along with the ride. I was surprised how the men could move so gracefully and quietly. I couldn't get a hold of my surroundings because my eyes were glued to the gorgeous man that was holding me. A thought entered my mind that they were angels. Then, I felt mildew linger on my skin. I smelled the fresh scent of rain, and I knew we were outside. I was free. I started to relax as my horrible life in the last twenty-four hours began to dim. I dreamed of my sister and my family. They were all right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke with a start; sweat started trickling down my forehead and back. My breathing was ragged as fear coursed through my veins. Images of the dream I just had sent unwelcome shivers down my spine. I was pinned down by Lokesh; he was laughing darkly at my feeble attempts to escape from him. He would trail his sharp nails along my cheek, making them bleed under the process. I screamed loudly, hoping someone would hear me. I wanted the images of the nightmare to go away. I closed my eyes tightly as my body began preparing itself for another day of torture. I knew that today I would get my shot; the shot that kept me from using my lightening power. I don't know what the shot contains, but it weakens my power. I felt so helpless and powerless. I wished my tigers were here with me, but I'm grateful that they are safe.

Suddenly I heard, "She's awake."

I sighed contently. I knew that voice from anywhere. It's been so long since I heard Ren's voice. The darkness that surrounded me faded away, and my wilting heart perked up a little. I knew I was dreaming, but I didn't want to think about it now. I prayed that this dream would last forever, but I knew I didn't have much time. I fluttered my eyes opened and my gaze met cobalt blue ones. I soaked in his features: his bronze complexion, his silky, black hair, his round, full lips, his concerned expression, and of course those captivating blue eyes. He gave a sad smile while tracing his finger down my cheek. My heart accelerated from his touch, and I took a sharp intake of breath as I felt warm tingles shooting down my limbs like an electric current was coursing through me. His touch felt so . . . real and alive; I absorbed his touch as best as I could. The dream almost seemed real.

I realized we were both in a jungle; I began to panic. Now, my suspicion of this being a dream was confirmed; my heart turned cold and numb. I loved these kinds of dreams, but they left me heartbroken when I woke up. My bottom lip began to tremble and the false Ren cradled me in his strong arms. He started to rock me back and forth, and I held him closer to me. I didn't care if he was an illusion; it was as close enough to the real Ren. The barrier that I set up between the real Ren and me corroded into dust. I heard him soothe me with his native language, and my heart swelled at the sound of his voice. I was surrounded by his sandalwood scent; I buried my nose into his chest. Oh, I missed this so much, even from the real Ren. I wished Kishan were here too, but I knew that I would suffer more pain when this dream was over. My heart could only take so much.

"Don't leave me, please," I begged softly to the false Ren. I just wanted to hear his voice some more, so I can remember him when I wake up. I closed my eyes shut tightly; I didn't want this to end.

"I won't, _priya. _I won't," he soothed as I felt his lips kiss the top of my head. My arms that were around his neck tightened into a chokehold embrace, but he didn't complain.

"How is she doing?"

_Kishan! _I opened my eyes and I saw Kishan kneeling beside us. I drank in his features too: his antique-bronze skin, his ink-black hair, and his golden eyes with specks of copper. More tears streamed down my face; they are both here with me. In dreams like these, this usually doesn't happen. It's either Ren or Kishan, but in this dream, I get the advantage of both of them.

Kishan gave a strained smile and asked gently, "How are you doing, _bilauta?"_

I didn't respond; I didn't even want to speak to ruin this almost perfect dream. It wasn't perfect because they weren't real. I banished the thought away; I wanted to spend as much time with them as I can. I wasn't going to saying anything, but something in Kishan's expression made me speak.

"I'm fine," I lied to the false Kishan. I knew if I said those two words, Kishan would relax a bit and I could enjoy the dream.

Kishan wiped away a tear on my cheek with his thumb. I shivered a little because this was the first time Kishan touched me in my dreams. I finally, after three weeks, I felt secure and content. The damages that Lokesh left in my soul, was now forgotten. My world became brighter: the cloudy, terrifying storms vanished, my dying flowers became green and grew a little, and sun rays were shining through the clouds. My trembling lips turned into a smile as more tears coursed down my cheek. _Stupid tears. I can't see them; stop crying. _I swallowed thickly as I looked at my two tigers.

"Don't cry, _Iadala. _It's over," I heard Ren say softly.

_Oh, I wish. _I wanted to say, but I didn't want to ruin this almost perfect moment. I tightened my hold around his neck in response.

"I'm going to get some water for her," Kishan said as he got up; I felt my eyes widen.

"No!" I shouted. "Don't leave me. Don't go away. Just stay here until I wake up," I pleaded desperately. I lifted one of my arms from Ren's neck and reached out to him. If I let him go away; he will disappear. I felt Ren tighten his hold on me so I wouldn't fall over.

Kishan furrowed his eyebrows with concern. "You're not dreaming, Kelsey."

I shook my head in denial. "The false Kishan would say that. No, I am not letting you out of my sight!"

Kishan knelt down beside me again and took my trembling hand. His fingers stroked my knuckles to comfort me; surprisingly, my knuckles were not bruised, but this is a dream anyway. He kissed the top of my hand and whispered, "We finally saved you," he closed his eyes like he was relieved to say those words. "We were afraid we would never save you, but we did." I felt Ren's chest rumble as he growled. I tightened my arm around his neck and began to stroke the back of his head absently. I miss this too. Kishan continued, "But the task seemed too easy, but we had to get you out of there. We didn't see Lokesh . . ."

I shivered again and stammered, "What do you mean you didn't see Lokesh?" I didn't want to talk about Lokesh in my dream. He haunts my dreams as it is.

"If he was there, he didn't approach us for some reason. It only took us fifteen minutes to find you," Ren said tightly.

Now, my brain began functioning. Maybe I wasn't dreaming, but I didn't let my hopes rise up. "How did you find me?" I asked while my voice wavered.

"We tracked you with the cell phone, of course," Kishan replied softly. I felt my eyebrows furrow; they were talking to me like I was some scared doe. I felt like one. Maybe they could see the fear lingering in my eyes. "It wasn't hard taking the guards down. Like I said, it was too easy, but at least you're safe now," Kishan said as he stroked my knuckles again.

"Kelsey, did Lokesh put a tracking device in you?" Ren asked urgently.

"I—I don't know," I stuttered.

I tried to remember, but I couldn't. My mind was still thinking I was dreaming. I heard Ren give a heavy sigh, and he loosened his hold on me. I automatically tightened my arm around him.

"Don't you dare move . . ." I was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Where am I?" the soft voice asked hoarsely; it sounded like a girl.

Images of the mysterious girl in my cage flickered across my mind. I gasped, "You saved her?"

Kishan looked back over his shoulder without dropping my hand. He turned his golden gaze back to me and nodded. I wiggled my hand out of Kishan's hand and placed it on his cheek. He closed his eyes and gave a light sigh.

"Thank you. I don't know what he was going to do to her, but she doesn't deserve the treatment I received . . ." I drifted off and instinctively looked at my stomach.

My breathing ceased. How? What? I dropped my hand from Kishan's cheek and touched my healed flesh. I didn't have the amulet on me, so I knew that wasn't the reason for the fast healing. My clothes were still shredded where the wound was and dry blood stained the clothing.

"What did he do to you, Kells?" Ren asked; his voice sounded strained. I even heard Kishan stop breathing.

Ren's voice brought me out of confused thoughts and disturbing images of Lokesh torturing me replaced them. I shook my head violently as I felt my eyes water.

"Don't ruin this dream, Ren," I choked out.

"Oh, Kelsey," Ren said in an agonized voice as he held me tighter to him. "And you're not dreaming." _Yes, I am. _I wanted to argue.

"Is someone there?" the girl asked desperately.

"I'm going to go check on her," Kishan said softly as he stood up.

I started to protest, but Kishan gave me a comforting kiss on the forehead to soothe me and walked away. My eyes were glued to his back as he took a water bottle out of a backpack and strolled to the frightened girl. The girl was looking around frantically, and she froze when she saw Kishan. I watched him hand the fragile girl a water bottle. The girl hesitated and looked at him with huge hazel eyes, confused. She looked around and finally saw me. She stared at me for a moment, and then looked back at Kishan. I heard him saying something, but I couldn't hear. She reached out with a shaky hand and took the water bottle from Kishan. She swallowed gulps of water vigorously.

Then, I realized I wasn't dreaming. The smells and the sounds of the jungle seemed too real. Kishan wasn't fading away as I watched him and the girl talking in low, hushed voices. I know dreams are not this descriptive. Oddly, my body was aching anymore, but I did feel filthy. _This isn't a dream, this is real. _ I stiffened in the _real _Ren's arms as the thought entered my mind. Ren noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. His hot breath blew on my neck, making me shiver.

_You. _I thought while taking a deep breath to clear my foggy mind.

"I'm not dreaming," I whispered to myself.

"No," he said cautiously. "You're safe now." _Stupid tiger ears._

My body was relieved, but my mind was in distress. This is where I left off when I left him. My soul began to cry out to the real Ren because it wanted him. Now, with all the wounds bestowed by Lokesh, it needed him desperately like how a plant needs water. _But I belong to Kishan. I belong to Kishan. _I repeated the mantra in my head._ Kishan can sew me back up, right? _

_Stop it. Don't think about this now. Think about it when you're better. You survived for them and that's what counts. Ren and Kishan need you. Give yourself time to heal. Thinking about this mess won't solve anything. _My more logical side cried out.

I felt my tears cease, and I noticed I brought in some inner strength within me. I've now made my decision. It's not what I want, but it's what we need. We need to focus on the task at hand. And I don't think in my condition, I'm certainly not ready for a relationship. Friendship, yes, but more . . . no. I was determined with my decision that I have just made.

"What's wrong," I heard Ren ask again.

I looked at my tiger and gave a small smile. He searched my eyes; worry and agony ruining the planes of his face. I placed my hand on his cheek to ease his aguish, and he leaned into my touch as he placed his hand over mine. He kissed my palm as softly as a butterfly landing on a flower petal. I ignored the tingles he left on my palm.

"Nothing," I reassured him, but I knew that a lot was bothering me. Just Lokesh's face in my mind made me want to hide in the shadows, but I knew I had to be strong for my tigers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I watched Ren cradling Kelsey, I had the urge to growl. Of course, I didn't because I was kneeling close to the girl, and I didn't want to scare her. But I couldn't help it as I felt my tiger stirring restlessly inside me. For the tiger, that girl was his. She committed herself to him and the tiger wanted to attack whoever touches her. For the man, it's more complicated. He knew that Kelsey still had feelings for Ren, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. He knew that Kelsey had chosen him, but he had his doubts.

I narrowed my eyes at Ren as I watched his hand stroke her hair. Tears were rolling down her delicate cheek, and I felt my insides twist and ache painfully. _Lokesh will pay for what he did to her. _I noticed that Kelsey's body was smeared with blood; I was praying it wasn't hers. But Kelsey seemed—different. It's really hard to describe, but it's like she struggling with something internally. Her demeanor seemed different: more cautious and more frightened. It made my heart constrict with anger and anguish.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, bringing me out of my deep thoughts.

I glanced at the girl. She watched me warily with hazel eyes. I noticed that I saw golden specks in them; I never saw anyone's eyes so golden before except for my own. She was very appealing; especially how her brown curls cascaded around her shoulders. As I gazed at her, I knew she was mixed with something else, ethically. Her eyes were almond shape and her skin had a golden tint to it; maybe she was some type of Asian. I felt my tiger stir within me; something about this girl made him interested in her. I have to admit; I was curious about why Lokesh had her. There's always a reason for the things he does.

"My name is Kishan. What's yours?" I asked softly; I didn't want to make her feel frightened of me. She looked scared enough as it is.

She stared at me for a moment and murmured, "Rose."

"Well, Rose, is your family here in Nepal or in India. Maybe we can take you home," I offered. I really wanted her out of here because she doesn't need to get involved with us.

Then, her expression changed. I watched cautiously as I saw her expression darken and her body tensed. I saw tears well up in her eyes and catching on her long, thick eyelashes. She shook her head frantically as her tears shimmered on her eyelashes. _What did I say? _

"I don't have one. They're dead. Lokesh killed them," she sobbed quietly as she planted her face in her small hands.

I was stunned, shocked even. I didn't know what to say as Rose began to shake uncontrollably with sobs. My stomach began to churn uncomfortably as I was thinking what I should do. I began to feel sorry for her loss; I know how it feels. I've been there; I know how the pain feels. It feels like your whole world is crumbling around you, and you can't breathe. I couldn't after Yesubai's death; I blamed myself for her death, and my agony over her could have ruined me.

It surprised me when I reached out to her and placed my hand gently on her shoulder. Before I could prepare myself, she hurled her tiny body into me. I stumbled back a bit, but I balanced myself awkwardly as her arms circled around my neck. She buried her face into my chest as she sobbed. I didn't know what to do. _Well, you comfort her you idiot. She just lost her family; she probably doesn't realize she is doing this. _I stiffly circled my arms around her and stroked her back to soothe her. For me, this was very uncomfortable because I wasn't use to this. I mean, I did this to Kelsey, but that was different. I am comforting a stranger.

"You want to talk about it?" _What was that? Of course, she doesn't want to talk about it, moron! _I inwardly shook my head in disappointment. I know I can say something better than that.

For her response, she shook her head against my chest and continued crying. I looked over at Ren and Kelsey and they were watching me. They were confused; both with their eyebrows furrowed. I gave my shoulders a half-shrug as a response to their unspoken question. I looked down at the girl, and she looked so broken that I began to feel my chest ache severely. I can at least give her the comfort she deserves. I made myself relax and began stroking her hair. I began soothing her in my native language and rhythmically stroke her back and hair. I noticed how her body felt warm underneath my touch, and how soft her hair was. I inhaled sweet lavender and vanilla. I kept stroking her hair as her scent surrounded me.

After a while, she stopped sobbing and gently pushed me away. She wiped her eyes and muttered, "Sorry about that. I shouldn't have done that."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't mind. I know how hard it must have been for you."

I gave her a warm smile, and she blinked a couple of times. She was about to say something when Ren approaches us.

"We need to get going," he said firmly while glancing at Rose.

Kelsey was behind him; watching me curiously. I felt a pang of guiltiness for stroking a stranger when I should be comforting her. _But Ren was doing that. _My mind sneered. I stifled a growl as I stood up abruptly. Rose looked up at Ren and looked a little—lost. I saw Kelsey give her a reassuring smile.

"It's going to be dark in six hours," Ren informed. "We need to . . ."

He drifted off when I heard a mocking laugh from behind me. I saw Kelsey's eyes widen with fear as Ren stood protectively in front of her. I turned around slowly; aware that Rose huddled close to my side. Lokesh stood in front of us with a grin plastered on his face. Four men were with him . . . holding weapons. _How did he find us?_ Lokesh's dark eyes appraised us while his grin broadened. Lokesh clasped his hands together like he saw a splendid present. I glowered at him while I stepped closer to Rose to protect her.

"Well, I finally brought you all together. How very thoughtful of you men to make my work easier," he glanced at Rose. He shook his head. "Now, Rosie dear, your behavior is unacceptable. I am not pleased with you right now. Your poor sister had to take your punishment. You don't want these brave fellows to have the same burden, do you?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Rose tensed at my side, and I glanced down at her to see if she was ok. Oddly, her body trembled as she glared at Lokesh. She took a step toward him; her fists clenched at her side. I heard her give a low, throaty growl. I was stunned. _How did she do that? _

I was about to take her hand to pull her back to safety when I heard, "How dare you bring up my sister you filthy murderer?! She was just a child and you took her short life away from her," she seethed with rage. Her body's quivering increased to the point that I thought she was going to fall over. "I'm going to make you regret the day you were born," she growled as she lunged for him.

I just grabbed her shoulder when I felt her body shift underneath my grasp. It happened so quickly that I couldn't figure out what happened until I saw it. Rose shifted into an orange Bengal Tiger in front of me. I was speechless; someone has a curse like my brother and I. Her angry roar rang in my ears, and then she lunged for Lokesh once more. I was frozen in place in shock; I think Ren and Kelsey were, too, because I didn't hear them stir. I was about to go after her when I heard gunshot ring in my ears and I flinched from the sound. Then, Rose's body collapsed to the ground. I heard Kelsey scream from behind me. Looking at her still body, oddly, made me outraged as a sickening, chilling feeling settled into my stomach. I couldn't deny my aggravated tiger any longer as I shifted, my roar echoing throughout the jungle.

_I hope you guys are enjoying it so far :) ClaraSky_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I collapsed to the ground, the pain that was coursing through me was unbearable. It felt like someone was burning a sharp, stinging, hot object into my shoulder. Warm liquid soaked into my fur, and a rusty smell burned my sensitive nose. The smell was so annoying that I heard myself give a light snort to erase it completely from my sinuses. I laid there for a moment to let the bullet dig itself out. It wasn't a comfortable process, but I knew if I didn't possess my power, I was sure that I would bleed to death. I was grateful that I now had my healing power.

As I lay there, letting myself heal, I heard a peculiar sound. It sounded angry and so powerful that I was sure the ground shook; it occurred to me that it could be a roar, but it couldn't be. I let the strange sound fade from my mind as something else took its place, revenge. I _needed _to revenge my sister's death. It was a need, a necessity, a priority. Since Lokesh was here, this was my chance to kill him. However, his death won't be a quick one; it will be a slow, excruciating death. I will make Lokesh feel my pain; the pain that he caused me. This torturous pain will show him how I felt when I knew my sister was never coming back. I could still feel my heart dying a slow, painful death like a rose slowly being killed from the harsh winter air. With all of this anguish and sorrow, I thought I could drown in it. Lokesh left me broken, and I knew there was no way that I could gather myself together and make myself whole again. My tiger that was lingering inside of me wanted to rip Lokesh slowly by piece by piece. My tiger was in pain too, and it hated it just like me.

When I knew my wound was healed, I opened my teary eyes. There was a lot of chaos going on around me, but I only saw Lokesh standing in front of me. As I glared at him venomously, all the loud noises seemed to disappear, and he became my focus point. Like always, his profile seemed confidant and arrogant with his arms crossed over his chest. His black eyes twinkled with amusement as an eerie grin starts to develop on his face. He wasn't watching me, but something from behind me. I noticed his minions weren't around him. Worried slightly, I perked my ears toward the distracting sounds from behind me. There were a lot of animal-like growls, and I heard people grunting. I heard skin hit skin with a loud smack, and the tearing of flesh with a guy's loud painful scream. While this was going on, I was trying to decipher the animal growls, and they sounded closely like mine except they were deeper and louder. I began to doubt that they were tigers, but I wasn't sure since Lokesh was near. I felt my heart go still as I began to think about the people who saved me. I had the urge to help, but Lokesh was standing _right there_. He was so close to me that I could hear his relaxed breathing escape his mouth. Secretly, I prayed that the people who saved me would be ok.

I focused on Lokesh again, and the memories of my sister being stabbed in her stomach invaded my mind like a sickening virus. Slowly, the growls, the grunting, and the screaming faded away. I began to form a plan in my mind, and my muscles quivered in anxiousness. Lokesh was standing only a few feet away from me, and I knew that I could make that distance in one leap. I felt my hind legs tremble violently. Ironically, the picture of a house cat stalking a bird filled my mind; it made me smile. As I prepared myself, my heart thumped so loudly that it was only thing I could hear. I knew if I wanted Lokesh dead, I had to make my move and fast before he notices me again.

Without hesitation, I leaped for him while I felt my claws retracting from my paws. I thought I had him because I just grazed the cloth on his chest when suddenly I wasn't moving anymore. I was airborne and hovering above the ground. What angered me most was that I couldn't move. I roared loudly in my frustration, and his dark eyes turned to me. I gave him a long, annoyed growl so he could see how enraged I was, but he just gave a light chuckle.

He smirked at me like I was a child that got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. He mocked, "Do you think it would be that easy to kill me? I know you can do better than that. I'm actually kind of disappointed."

I growled and snarled my teeth at him in response.

Suddenly, I felt the air in my lungs dissipate like I was underwater; I couldn't breathe. I started gasping.

He shook his finger at me. "The one thing I have to teach you is manners. Growl at me again, and I will crush your ribs instead." He grinned, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Besides, you can heal . . ."

But he stopped short when I saw a black tiger lunge at us. I suddenly crashed to the ground while I watched the black tiger knock into Lokesh. As Lokesh and the black tiger fell to the ground, I couldn't take my eyes off of the black tiger. I have never seen a black tiger before, and I was memorized. Eerily, the black tiger had the same hypnotizing golden-honey eyes as Kishan. Frantically, my eyes scanned the area for Kishan, but I didn't see him. I began to panic. Also, I didn't see the other young man that I was with him; instead, I saw a white Bengal Tiger protecting Kelsey from one of Lokesh's minions. I realized that the other three men were dead because they were laying so still on the ground a couple of meters away from me, surrounded in a pool of blood. Quickly, I took my eyes away from the men and looked back at the white tiger. The white tiger was growling fiercely at the man who held a knife in his hand. With my sensitive eyes, I noticed the white tiger had the same cobalt-blue eyes as Kishan's friend. I began to think that maybe they were Lokesh's tigers, but why were they fighting against him and his minions? It occurred to me that Kishan and his friend could be just like me, but I banished the thought away. I always convinced myself that I was the only person in world that was burdened with this curse. As I watched the white tiger fight Lokesh's minion, I decided that I should help these tigers.

The white tiger seemed to be holding himself pretty well, so I searched for the black one. I couldn't find the black tiger, but, oddly, I found Kishan where the black tiger should have been. Kishan was hovering in the air and facing Lokesh just like I was a little while ago. Kishan was dressed in all black and was glaring at Lokesh acidly. As I stared at them, I felt my heart constrict with icy coldness, and I began to grow enraged again. Before I could take a step, I began to hear the snapping of bones. I watched in horror as I heard a loud, painful scream from Kishan. His scream shredded my insides painfully like I was tossed in a shredder. Instantly, I sprinted for them, using all the strength I had to burst forward. _I will not let him die. I wasn't there for my sister, but now I can save him. _

Lokesh seemed like he was enjoying Kishan's pain. His gaze made me sick, and hate seared through me so powerfully that my vision was clouded with red. Before Lokesh saw me, I knocked painfully into his body with a loud smack. I heard Kishan fall to the ground and was groaning in pain. I thought I heard another scream and I was pretty sure it was Kelsey's. Lokesh tried to stand up, but I swiped my paws at him ferociously, not giving him the time to recover. I roared loudly in my rage as I felt my ears pin down against the back of my head. A couple of times, I felt my paws tear his clothing and sometimes his skin as he scrambled away from me. As I swiped my paws at him, he cried out angrily as his pace began to falter and glared at me. I took advantage of his uncertainty and pounced on him. As I began to crash down on him, I felt my ribs breaking inside of me without any warning. With each bone snapping, I could feel fire began to burn in my blood. I didn't care though; I knew I had Lokesh and the feeling made me open my jaws to tear his throat out.

My jaws began to ache, and my teeth were only several centimeters away from his jugular when I heard, "Rosie, what are you doing?"

The voice sounded as cool as a dove, and so, so familiar that it made my heart break. Irrationally, I looked up, and I saw my sister standing before me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All time stopped, all the air in my lungs seemed to escape from me, and my whole body ached and wrenched itself as I helplessly watched Kishan fall to the ground. The agony and pain that ruined the planes of his face made ice shoot into my veins. His pain and his groaning made me run toward him, but before I could take two steps, I stopped when I saw the orange Bengal Tiger leap on Lokesh in a fiery rage.

Or I should say the girl that we saved is the orange Bengal Tiger. When I found out that the girl we saved was like Ren and Kishan, I couldn't comprehend it at first, but, slowly, I began to realize that we were meant to meet the girl. If she has the same curse as Ren and Kishan, then we could help her break her curse, too. As I watched her claw at Lokesh ferociously, she looked so bestial and powerful. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her until I heard Kishan groan again.

Kishan clutched his chest with a twisted grimace on his face. I felt my heart wither as I watched him, and anxiously, I looked around for Ren. When I saw him, he was still fighting the man that tried to stab me. Ren had a couple of bloody, red lines that jaggedly ran across his lovely back and he had a little cut above his eye. My mouth ran dry as the man attempted to stab Ren, but Ren knocked the knife out of the man's hand with extended claws. The man cried out as he clutched his injured hand and his eyes began to burn with anger. Ren returned his rage as he pinned his ears down flat against his head, and crouched low with a snarl. Memorized, I watched as his tail twitched back and forth sharply in the air. With a grunt, the man lunged at Ren, and I watched in terror as the man's arms circled around Ren's neck. I tried to use my lightening power, but every time I tried, I felt like I was pulling an arm of a statue. It felt as if something was pressing down on me, almost to the point of suffocating me. Before I could exert myself, I stopped trying and breathed in a deep, ragged breath.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that Ren escaped from the man's clutches and was squaring up to the man with a dangerous glint in his blue eyes. In desperation, I looked around and spotted the knife a couple of feet away from me. I took a deep breath and sprinted toward the knife, aware that my legs ached from nerves and adrenaline. When I grabbed it, I felt myself relax a little because the knife became my security blanket. My hand grasped that knife so firmly that my knuckles began to turn white. I was about to help Ren when I noticed something strange out of the corner of my eye. Kishan was still lying on the ground, moaning in pain, but the orange tiger was staring into the ferns intently. She was whimpering and shaking uncontrollably; even though, she was still practically atop of Lokesh. When I looked at the ferns, I didn't see anything except leaves and undergrowth. I couldn't see her face, but I knew something was definitely wrong; especially, when I saw Lokesh pull a knife from his belt. I felt my eyes widen and my heart alter, and before I knew it, I was sprinting toward the girl and Lokesh. Each step I took, I knew that time was precious and I pushed my legs harder and faster. I watched in horror as I saw Lokesh raise the knife.

"Watch out!" I screamed to her, but she didn't seem to hear me.

I pushed myself harder to them, determined to save her. Before Lokesh could force the knife down, I pushed the huge orange tiger off of Lokesh with all of my might, and then I felt a sharp burn pierce my lower abdomen. A scream escaped my lips from the pain as I felt warm liquid trickle down my skin. I looked down to find the source of the pain, and I saw a knife embedded beside my left pelvic bone. The pain spread with scorching fire, and my veins felt like they were being burned. I heard a carefree laugh, and Lokesh gave me a haunting smile. His black eyes twinkled with pleasure from my pain; he looked like those murderers who were sadists. Again, time seemed to slow down as he stood and towered over me, still holding the knife in his hand. A grin started to develop on his face when I heard an angry roar and a man choking and gurgling. But those sounds seemed distant and far away as I stared into Lokeh's eyes. I felt like I was being consumed in those dark tunnels that lead to nothingness.

He leaned toward me and whispered, "My dear Kelsey, we will meet again. Don't fret, for I will find you again and take you and claim you as _mine._" His sticky, hot breath made me tense and rigid like a ghost skimming the surface of my skin.

"You will not," I forced out when I took my own knife and stabbed it into his stomach with a shaky hand. It took effort since I could feel my energy waning as each second went by.

He stumbled back, and slowly pulled my knife out of his stomach. I watched as blood pooled around the tiny hole in his shirt. The blood didn't look red though, it looked black. As the blood poured out of his wound, a flash of anger crossed his eyes, but then he smiled.

"Well, I misjudged you, Ms. Kelsey," he said as he placed his hand calmly over his wound, and with a wave of his fingers he disappeared into thin air. All that was left of him was a disturbance of some leaves where he once stood and black droplets of blood staining the ground. _How did he do that?_

I saw a flash of white from the corner of my eye as my legs started to give out. Before I fell to the ground, strong arms caught me and I slumped against a hard chest. I could hear a frantic heartbeat thrum against my ear.

"Kelsey, don't you dare close your eyes. Keep your eyes open for me," Ren commanded as he wiped hair strands away from my face with quivering fingers. "Kesley, open your eyes!"

I didn't realize I closed my eyes until I cracked my eyelids open and light burned my eyes. Ren cradled me in his arms like a parent would do to a toddler. We were lying on the ground, and I was encased in warmth. Each place where Ren touched me, I could feel his warmth soak into my skin as a plant would do with water. His cobalt blue eyes, the ones I loved so much, seized me, and I felt like I was being carried away by blue ocean tides.

"Kishan, where is the _kamandal!_" Ren shouted, but it sounded far away as if he were on shore.

I felt myself drifting away, and I knew that I was dying. The excruciating pain in my hip was now dull and cold. _Well, if I die, then at least I died in Ren's arms. I would rather die here any day. _

I felt the darkness suffocating me, enclosing me, pulling me away from Ren's warmth. I tried to hold onto Ren desperately, but I could feel myself slipping away from his fingers.

Then I heard a girl's voice in the darkness saying softly, "I can help her."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I kept repeating the scene in my mind, I couldn't fathom it, couldn't grasp it, and couldn't comprehend it. I began pacing restlessly in my room, trying to figure out the next logical step. Kelsey almost died, a wound that ruptured her kidney, and Kishan and I couldn't find the _kamandal. _I remembered the panic eating away at my veins, like ice slowly consuming water. As I saw Kelsey's life slipping through my hands, I began to think that my life was truly over—until that girl healed her. The girl named Rose was slightly worried at Kelsey's condition while I was panicking, and she calmly places her hands over Kelsey's abdomen like a nurse would do to a sick patient. Time around me seemed to slow down as I saw Kelsey's eyes flutter close, her breaths becoming shallower. Tears began to blur my vision when I saw golden light surround Rose's hands as if she placed her hands over a flashlight. Kishan approached us and I heard him say something, but his words seemed to slip by me as I watched Kelsey's wound heal. Tiny golden trails pulsed from Rose's hands and flowed to Kelsey's wound. I watched in complete awe as Kelsey's breathing grew deeper and color returned to her cheeks. When the golden light faded, Rose stood up with an emotionless expression. Since Rose saved Kelsey's life, I offered her a ride and a place to stay for a couple of nights. She simply nodded her head while Kishan was a little hesitant, but he didn't resist when I asked if she wanted to ride with Kishan.

It was a long drive for home, but we made it in great timing. Kelsey slept the whole way, and I carried her to her room while Kishan guided Rose to one of the guest bedrooms. It has only been five hours since we arrived home, and I have been pacing in my room the whole time. Kelsey's close encounter with death made me rigid and alert, but I was trying to figure out what to do with Rose. I knew Lokesh had her for a reason, but I would have never guessed this: Rose possessing an extraordinary ability to heal and shifting into an orange Bengal Tiger. Rose is like my brother and I, except her healing abilities go way beyond ours. She saved Kelsey, and I owe her my life, but I can't get her involved in our quest.

With a light sigh, I decided to go check on Kelsey. As I approach her door, I could hear Kishan and Kelsey faintly consoling with each other.

"Rose healed me? Again?" Kelsey asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean again?"Kishan asked, his voice slightly shaky.

There was a pause and I could hear Kelsey stir in her bed sheets—she was uncomfortable. I knock on the door as I opened it and strode in. When Kelsey saw me, she looked relieved; I knew that she was partially glad to escape Kishan's question. Without warning, rage laced through me when I thought of Lokesh. When I was with Lokesh, it was a nightmare; I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Kelsey.

_I swear the next time I see him, I'm going to rip him to shreds . . . _

"Ah, my big brother," Kishan said with a hint of annoyance. "Back so soon?"

"Just checking in on Kelsey," I reply and turn to Kesley. "How are you feeling?"

She met my gaze, her brown eyes locking on mine with powerful intensity. "I had better days," she said and averts her eyes downwards while picking off lint from her bed sheets. "How's Rose?"

"She's fine, a little shaken, but she's resting now," Kishan answers as he kneels down beside Kelsey's bed and takes her hand.

I felt a great, dark turmoil rise in me like a powerful wave about to crash onto shore on a stormy day. I felt like tearing Kishan's hand away from hers, but I held myself back while clenching my hands into fists. I wanted to hold her, to hold her hand, and the craving was so strong that I began to tremble slightly. I felt like a wilting plant in need of water and warmth.

"Kelsey . . ." Kishan began.

Kelsey held her hands up to stop him. "I know what you're going to ask. And—and I don't want to talk about it. It was the past. There's nothing you can do about it," Kelsey says firmly, but her eyes flash with pain.

I cringe and my fingernails began to dig into my palms. Lokesh did hurt her. And that thought made me wrench with fury, it was twisting and threading itself within me like barbed wire.

Kishan was about to protest when someone speaks loudly, making us jump. "If Kelsey doesn't want to talk about it, then leave her be. Lokesh is a terrible man, trust me on that," Rose laughs darkly as she leans casually against the door. Her hazel eyes appraise Kishan like a predator would do with another predator.

Kishan slowly stands up, his hand slipping away from Kelsey's, and he narrows his eyes.

"I thought I put you to bed. Do you want a glass of water now?"

Rose scoffs, "If you hadn't noticed, I'm a big girl, and I got claws. I can take care of myself."

"Do you now? Because the last time I saw you extending your claws, you didn't make your kill," Kishan says sharply, referring to Lokesh.

Rose's eyes darkened. "If I told you, you wouldn't understand," she growls.

Kishan raised his eyebrows while Kelsey and I exchange wary looks. "Then tell us," Kishan commands while he crosses his arms over his chest. "My brother and I are tigers too you know, we know how it feels to . . ."

"I thought I saw my sister you arrogant jerk," Rose shouts, her eyes blazing with rage. "You wouldn't understand because Lokesh _murdered _my family, including my sister. I told you this already. Did you already forget?" Rose storms over to Kishan, completing ignoring Kelsey's and me, and jabs a finger at Kishan's chest. "She was only seven! Seven! Does that make you feel better? You keep blaming me, making ridiculous, snide comments about me freezing when I had the chance to kill Lokesh. You keep shoving Kelsey's injury in my face, blaming me that she almost died. Well, guess what, I healed her, she's fine. Yes, I screwed up. Do you know how much it killed me to mess up like that?! No you wouldn't because you wouldn't taunt me or keep bringing up what happened to Kelsey."

Rose's eyes began to glisten. "I know she saved my ass by shoving me off of Lokesh, but I thought I saw my sister in the shrubs. I thought," Rose choked on a sob, "that she was still alive. Do you know how much it killed me to find out when she just a hallucination that Lokesh made?" Rose asked Kishan while a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

Kishan's golden skin became ashen, and his golden eyes were as blank as stone. His body posture was stiff as a board as he looked down at Rose.

Rose just shook her head. "Of course you wouldn't." And she turned and ran out of the door.

"Rose . . ." Kishan whispered and a pained expression disoriented his features for a mere second before forming a blank mask.

Kelsey gaped at Kishan in disbelief and said, "You blamed her for what happened to me?"

Kishan's golden gaze locked on Kelsey's. "I didn't know . . . and you almost died . . ." Kishan stuttered.

"Kishan, I think we all know that you should go and apologize," I said while glaring at Kishan.

I know that what happened to Kelsey scared us, but that's no excuse to blame Rose for what happened. I know that Lokesh's escape angered Kishan, it angered me too, but Kishan should know better than that.

With a heavy sigh, Kishan followed Rose out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I ran out the door because I didn't want the others to see me crying. I couldn't believe I broke down like that. As I yelled at Kishan, thinking that it would make me feel better, it made me feel worse. As I yelled at him, I could feel my heart and muscles turn ice cold as if ice was freezing in me, making the icy slivers stab and slice at my heart. Just thinking about Lily made me want to curl myself up into a tiny ball and sob against a wall because losing her twice was just too painful.

I didn't even make it to my room when I slip on the stupid, flat floor and crumble to the ground. Instead of getting up, like a logical person would do, I lay there on the floor and sob, letting the ice rupture my body painfully. It was like winter was descending over me, making me quiver and shake uncontrollably. I could actually feel the ice freezing the warmth out of me, the fury gone with it. All I felt was the bitter coldness consuming me.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry," I cry out. "I should have known better. I should have protected you better than I should have. I'm so sorry."

"Rose."

When I heard Kishan's voice, I part of me wanted to cringe away from him because of what he said to me, it hurt me. But the other part wanted to be wrapped in his arms, wanted him to melt this ice that was consuming me.

Instead I bawl like a five year old, "W-what do you want now? Taunt me some more?"

I heard him sit down beside me, and I could actually feel warmth radiate off of him like a heater. I hated how I was aware of presence like a bug attracted to light.

"No, I came here to apologize. What I said to you when we got here was inexcusable, and I understand if you hate me, if you don't want to speak to me. If I told you the reason why I lashed out at you, you wouldn't understand," he said softly.

I gave a weak laugh. "Then tell me. I am a tiger too you know, and I know how it feels to be a jerk to everyone once in a while," I mimic in a mocking tone.

He chuckled sadly. My face was buried in my arms, so I couldn't see his face. I didn't want to see his golden eyes. They were too intense and powerful as if I was staring at a bright light for too long. Also, I hated to admit that his gaze made me wriggle and tremble like a deer standing in front of a lion.

"It's a very long story, but I'll just summarize. Kelsey, the girl you healed, is very special to my brother and me. If something happened to her, we would be lost with no hope. And that would be the end of our lives."

I snorted. "Are you guys in love with her or something? Formed a nice love triangle?"

He paused and drew in a deep breath. "Something like that."

Oddly, when he said that, I felt a sharp pang in my stomach and a little melancholy. I couldn't understand why I felt that way, but I didn't like the feeling.

"So when Kelsey almost died, you blamed me because . . ."

"Because, in my mind, you were the one who almost put Kelsey's life on the line," Kishan finished for me. "But I didn't know that Lokesh created an illusion of your sister so you wouldn't kill him. Seeing your sister must have been painful. I am truly sorry for what I said to you. I was thinking unclearly and irrationally . . ."

"Clearly," I mumbled in my arms.

When I gathered enough courage, I sat up and looked at Kishan. His golden eyes locked on mine, and his eyes were clouded with regret and guilt. The way he looked, he looked like a sad fallen angel. His black hair was disheveled and wild, and his strong chin and broad, muscled shoulders were taunt with uneasiness like a stiff wire. He had a grey t-shirt on, but it clung to him, shaping the contours of every muscle on his body. As I looked at him, I could feel my heart contract sharply against my chest as if I just jumped off a cliff.

"I hope you can forgive me," he said sadly.

When he said that phrase, my eyes watered again. Lily used that phrase on me when she used to break one of my things accidently. I can remember when she broke one of my favorite necklaces because she was playing dress-up with it. I was angry at her because our mom gave me that necklace as a birthday gift, but it quickly diminished when tears streamed down her cheeks and when she used that phrase. I couldn't say no to her.

I smiled thinly at him. "My sister used to say that to me when I would get mad at her for breaking my stuff," I said weakly.

Kishan's eyes softened. "And what would you say to her?"

My bottom lip trembled as I remembered Lily looking down at the floor, whimpering like a sad puppy. "That I forgave her," I whispered as my throat closes up, building up another sob.

Tears began to stream down my cheeks as Kishan draws me in toward me, wrapping his strong, warm arms around me. I bury my head on his shoulder, feeling his strength and tenderness comforted me. As he held me, skimming his fingers soothingly down my back, I could feel the ice crack and melt. I could feel it split into tiny cracks, making the ice crumble and turn to liquid. But then, I felt something after that. As he held me, I could feel his warmth touch my inner core, making the liquid boil within me and making my skin tingle like electricity was coursing through my veins. I began to grow aware of how close he was to me, how I could every inch of his muscle press against me, and how I could feel his hot breath tickle the top of my head. I began to puzzle about the feelings, but eventually I brushed them aside, enjoying this newfound warmth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up drenched with sweat, breathing hard while my hands grab a fistful of sheets. Once I realized my nightmare wasn't real, my eyes began to water. My chest was aching because my heart was banging against my chest so hard, like my heart was trying to escape from my ribcage, and it was getting harder to breath because sobs were starting to come in. God, these nightmares: those dark eyes, that vile laugh, those harsh, cold hands, me running and him chasing after me, him finally catching me and pulling me away from my tigers. When will these nightmares end? Why can't I just forget about them so I can't feel this pain, this feeling of pure fear? I want it to go away! I plant my face into my hands and begin to sob when _his _face appears in my mind. His face won't go away like one of those horrible songs that are stuck in someone's mind all day. I want him gone! Why can't I just forget about everything that happened while I was with Lokesh because all of them are just nightmares?

"Ren? Kishan?" I choke out between sobs as I look around the room for the familiar cobalt blue or golden eyes lurking in the darkness.

God, I seem so pathetic calling to my tigers, but I feel so alone. I need the reassurance that I am not by myself. That the people I love are here with me. I want them to make these nightmares go away! I want them to erase his face from my mind permanently. I want them to corrode this fear and this darkness that's overwhelming me.

"Kelsey? Is everything alright?" Ren asked as I heard him come into my room. "Kelsey," he said more alarmingly when I began to sob some more.

"Please, R-Ren, make them stop. I-I can't take them a-anymore!"

Ren quickly climbed onto my bed and pulled me into his arms, gently cradling my head on his shoulder as he rocked back and forth. Being in his arms eased some of the tension in my body, but I began to cry onto his white shirt, leaving tear stains as my cries were muffled into his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do. I wish Mr. Kadam and Nilima were here. Please, Kelsey, don't cry. They're not real. I'm here. I'm here. Do you want me to stay with you and hold you the whole night?"

I frantically nodded my head. "I don't know how much I can take. The dreams seem like memories to me now. Oh, Ren, what you went through—I-I think I can understand now."

Ren went rigid underneath me, and his muscles began to quiver as I heard a snarl rise from his throat.

I heard him swallow hard. "Kelsey," he whispered in agony, "I wish I can take them away from you. I wish I can." I felt him kiss my head, and he laid his head on top of mine.

"Do you think Mr. Kadam and Nilima are still alive?" I asked.

My sobbing was beginning to lessen, but it was still hard to breath. Breathing Ren's scent of sandalwood was soothing me and it was helping that Ren was stroking my back. It's kind of ironic to think that only not so long ago I was an ordinary girl in Oregon that dreamt to be held by a man like this. Now, I am, but so much has happened in that short time period that it felt like wonderful dreams combined with nightmares.

"Honestly, I don't know, but hopefully they are somewhere safe. I just wish," he took a deep breath, "I just wish Mr. Kadam were here to guide us out of this mess."

I absently began to stroke the back of Ren's neck, trying to soothe him as well. I knew that this must have been hard for him. We both had our own internal struggles to battle with.

He held me for a while; me stroking the back of his neck while twirling my fingers into his soft hair and him stroking my back in soothing patterns along my spine. I was about to fall asleep when we both heard a loud tapping sound coming from my window. I yelped while Ren instantly shifted into his tiger form. Once he jumped off the bed, he began to growl as his hairs rose off his back. I got up as well and intertwined my fingers into Ren's back. I heard the strange tapping noises again, but they sounded more urgent.

"Ren, what is it?" I whispered.

Just as I said it, a glowing orange bird emerged in front of my window—wait it wasn't orange. It was actually on fire! I gasped out loud, but quickly covered my hand over my mouth because I didn't want it to see us . . . it kept staring at us. Well, there was no point in that. As I stared at the bird, I noticed that it was as big as an Eagle but its outstretched wings, which were on fire, touched the ground and there were long fiery, _feathers _that sprouted from its head and flowed gracefully down its back. The feathers seemed to shimmer with a mixture of oranges, reds, and yellows—well those colors would be logical since the bird was on fire, but it was beautiful.

_Is that a Phoenix? _

_ Yes, I am a Phoenix. A helper of the mighty Garuda and a messenger for the Goddess Durga. _

Both Ren and I jumped and gave each other astonished glances; apparently, we both heard it through our mind.

"What's a Garuda?" I thought out loud as Ren shifted back and took my hand in his.

"He's a Hindu divinity, usually the mount of the Lord Vishnu. Garuda is depicted as having the golden body of a strong man with a white face, red wings, and an eagle's beak and with a crown on his head. This ancient deity was said to be massive, large enough to block out the sun," Ren answered for me. "He's a symbol of power, speed, and of martial prowess."

_Wow, all these magnificent creatures in Hindu culture. So amazing._

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kishan exclaimed as he stormed into my room with Rose trailing behind him.

They both looked like they just crawled out of bed, but Rose looked like she was crying recently. Hopefully, Kishan apologized for his rash behavior. When Rose looked at me, I gave her a warm smile and she returned it with tired, swollen eyes. I guess they did settle it out, which I was glad.

When Rose's eyes saw the Phoenix, her eyes widened and she screamed, "Holy hell, is that a real Phoenix?!"

Kishan and Ren tensed immediately, and I did as well. How are we going to explain this to her? She wasn't even supposed to be on this journey with us and now she is getting thrown into it. Even though her powers are similar to Ren's and Kishan's, she cannot be dragged into our situation. _But what if she is cursed like Ren and Kishan? _My logical side thought, but I banished it out of my mind. Our journey could risk her life; it's not worth it . . .

_The girl is now a part of this journey, _the Phoenix said—I guess it was reading all of our thoughts. _Durga said so. _

"What do you mean _Durga said so_?" asked Kished as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Phoenix.

_No need to fret, tiger. I mean no harm. I'm here only to give a message to you all and for the girl as well. Rose am I correct? _

We all looked at Rose as Rose furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Yes, that's me," she whispered.

_Well, then. Durga says that when you find a girl with special abilities your new task to finding the fourth gift may begin. First, you need to travel to my lands in order to retrieve Mr. Kadam and Nilima. No worries, they are not harmed, _the Phoenix added when Ren and Kishan both growled in harmony. _This journey is to test Rose's stamina as well as the condition of her heart and mind. Durga says that you all will need Rose in order to precede the final prophecy and retrieve Durga's final gift to break the curse officially and permanently. _

"Ok, what is going on?" Rose asked in a strained tone.

"We'll explain everything later," Kishan replied as the Phoenix continued.

_Durga calls for you and she says to visit her tomorrow if you wish to retrieve Mr. Kadam and Nilima. You will need some weapons from her when you travel to my lands. They are not harmed because they are under my protection, but there are some creatures in my land that search for blood. _

"Ok, thank you for telling us . . ." Ren began.

_Oh no, thank Durga. I wouldn't have come unless Garuda or Durga ordered me to. However, I have another message but this is for the girl._

Rose stepped forward so that she was facing the Phoenix. She was cautious and unsure as her hazel eyes appraised the Phoenix. We all held our breaths as the tension in the air thickened, threatening to suffocate us all. I began to wriggle slightly when Ren squeezed my hand reassuringly, knowing that I was becoming restless. Kishan stepped beside me as he watched Rose intensely.

"Yes?" Rose said.

_Your sister, the one you thought Lokesh killed, she is still alive. Durga wanted you to know that. Lokesh put a hallucination in your mind of your sister's death before you were taken. The hallucination wasn't real as you thought it to be. She is still alive and she is held captive by Lokesh. _


End file.
